chronicles_of_cairifandomcom-20200214-history
The Vaslassa Expedition
The Vaslassa Expedition is the first campaign in the world of Cairi. Beginning in Archinea, the king Optenia II is under pressure by the common folk of the island to combat the rampant piracy caused by by the Great Cairian War. A party of adventurers, with their own unique motives, sign up on the ship "Vaslassa". The Vaslassa is an Archinean caravel crewed only by a small party, sent on a quest to exterminate piracy in the region. However, there is more to the conflict than it seems. This page is used for the summary of sessions, and general plot information. Check this page as the story goes along. Homebrew Rules Sprinting: '''You can use your entire turn to move five times your speed. This is opposed to a Dash, which is two times speed in one action. '''Critical Hits: '''Getting a natural 20 in an attack doubles the damage, not the die. Fuck that rule. However, only the base damage is doubled, not the bonus. The bonus is added on after the base damage is doubled. '''Banned Spells: '''You cannot use the spell "Wish", or any similar reality rewriting abilities. '''Leveling: '''A level is typically gained every three quests, using our milestone system. However, completing a story chapter equals three whole side quests. As well, extra "XP" can be rewarded if felt fitting. Levels for monsters generally scale and become more equal to your level if you go to a lower level area, but the loot does not. '''Consumables: '''Consumables can be used on a bonus action instead of an action. '''Optional Feats: '''At certain levels, your class gives you the Ability Score Improvement feature. With this rule, you can forgo taking that feature to take a feat of your choice instead. You can take each feat only once, unless the feat’s description says otherwise, and you must meet any prerequisite specified in a feat to take that feat. The Ship '''Archinean Caravel "Vaslassa" Gargantuan vehicle (75 ft. by 20 ft.) Creature Capacity: 30 crew. 20 passengers Crew: '''18 (5 from the party. three ship officers, 10 sailors) '''Cargo Capacity: 100 tons Travel Pace: 5 miles per hour (120 miles per day) STR: 20 (+5) DEX: 7 (-2) CON: 17 (+3) INT: 0 WIS: 0 CHA: 0 Damage Immunities: poison, psychic Condition Immunities: blinded, charmed, deafened, exhaustion, frightened, incapacitated, paralyzed, petrified, poisoned, prone, stunned, unconscious Actions On its turn, the ship can take 3 actions, choosing from the options below. It can take only 2 actions if it has fewer than fifteen crew and only 1 action if it has fewer than ten. It can't take these actions if it has fewer than three crew. Fire Ballista: The ship can fire its ballista. Fire Mangonel: The ship can fire its mangonel. Move: The ship can use its helm to move with its sails. Hull Armor Class: 15 Hit Points: 300 (damage threshold 15) Control: Helm Armor Class: 18 Hit Points: 50 Move up to the speed of the ship's sails, with one 90-degree turn. If the helm is destroyed, the ship cannot turn. Movement: Sails Armor Class: 12 Hit Points: 100 (-5 ft. speed per 25 damage taken) Speed: '''45 ft. 15 ft. if sailing into the wind, 60 ft. while sailing with the wind. '''Weapon: Ballista Armor Class: 15 Hit Points: 50 Ranged Weapon Attack: +6 to hit, range 150 ft. One target. Hit: 3d10 piercing damage. Weapon: Mangonel Armor Class: 15 Hit Points: 100 A mangonel mounted in the center of the main deck. Ranged Weapon Attack: +5 to hit, range 300 ft. Cannot hit targets within 60 ft. of it. One target. Hit: 5d10 bludgeoning damage. Ship Areas Main Deck The main deck of the ship has the following features: Mangonel: '''The ship has one mangonel attached to the centre of the main deck. Each weapon has 10 mangonel stones stacked and secured near it. '''Hatch: A covered, 10-foot-square opening leads to the lower deck. Railing: The main deck has a 3·foot·high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium c rea-tures and three-quarters cover for Small creatures behind it. Rowboats: Four rowboats are stacked on top of each other on this deck. Ropes and pulleys can hoist these boats in and out of the water. Forecastle The forecastle has the following features: Ballista: A ballista is attached to the centre of this deck. Ten ballista arrows are stacked and secured nearby. Railing: The forecastle has a 3-foot-high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium crea-tures and three-quarters cover for Small creatures behind it. Quarterdeck The quarterdeck has the following features: Railing: '''The quarterdeck has a 3·foot-high rail around its perimeter that provides half cover for Medium creatures and three-quarters cover for Small creatures behind it. '''Wheel: '''The ship's wheel stands at the aft of the quarterdeck. '''Oar Deck Twenty-two benches are built into the deck of the lower deck, each with a 20-foot-long oar. When the ship is rowed, crew members sit on these benches to work the oars. Ten spare oars hang on the walls of the ship. Privy It's in the lower deck. Benches line the walls of this room. Four holes carved in them house chamber pots. Google what this is, if you really don't know. Living Quarters Lower deck. A room full of hammocks, with a wooden table in the center. Wooden chairs surround it. Medical Cabin Lower deck. Hooks and shelves on the walls hold medical instruments. bandages, balms, tonics, and more, ready to treat injuries from combat or sailing mishaps. Hold Lower deck. This area houses both passengers and cargo. The ship's off-duty crew sleep on bedrolls among the crates and barrels of food, water, and other supplies. Armory Lower deck. The ship's supply of weapons and armor is held in this cabin. Its walls are fitted with built-in weapon and armor racks. The door to this cabin is usually locked, the key kept by Tess. Session Summaries TBD